


艾欧泽亚乳业公司

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 下药, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 光帮助了一个人，然而那似乎不是什么好人。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *爱梅特赛尔克X公式光  
> *是一辆看了太太们美图共襄盛举的乳牛光光（  
> *阿光被下yao 双O警告 产ru警告

寻常的冒险记忆，对于光来说那似乎已经是很遥远的事情。他还记得曾经在城市里面到处接各种小型任务，从跑腿传话到帮忙狩猎城外的一些小型野兽或者魔物。当背著漆黑重剑的他路过格里达尼亚，利姆萨罗敏萨，又或者乌尔达哈郊外的时候。看著那些后辈冒险者们努力地和瓢虫，蘑菇怪或者其他魔兽战斗，都让他有恍如隔世的感觉。对于现在的光来说，大概也就只有那些更危险的魔兽才会想要主动攻击他，在一般情况下他就是直接这么睡在野外，也不会有任何的野兽敢靠近。

或许是因为这样，对于光来说这几个城市几乎温和的就像是他长大的那个小村子，没有什么东西能伤害到他。抱持著这样的心态，在加雷马帝国有更多行动之前，他在乌尔达哈的郊外漫步，有时候好心地出手拯救一下快要敌不过魔物的后辈，又或者帮忙搬运一些东西。他怀念著过去那有些简单的日子，不必担心各国政治变化，不必担心哪里的复兴是不是缺少材料或者帮忙，也不必担心加雷马帝国的可能侵略与新型兵器。曾经作为小冒险者的他，最烦恼的大概也就是怎么提升自己的实力，又或者多赚一点钱避免旅馆的钱付不上了。

「谢谢你！」一家农场的年轻主人对光道谢，他说他才刚刚接下父辈的产业。因为先前在外地做生意的缘故，现在倒是对以前的一些活生疏了，显得手忙脚乱。「要不是有你帮忙，我大概天黑都回不去吧。啊……不过就方才的那种状况，可能就直接回不来了吧……」年轻人对光笑著，似乎是因为被帮助而感到了喜悦。光微笑地点头，接下了几枚就连传送费用都不够的金币。他没有问年轻人为什么原本在外做生意又回到了家乡，毕竟在冒险生涯里面他也见过不少做生意失败的例子，像是这名年轻人这般能有家业回来继承，已经算是相当幸运的人了。

「下次记得不要在路上逗留太久。」作为资深冒险者，光好心地提醒这个在回程路上看风景看忘了时间，结果差点被野兽杀死的年轻人。年轻人不好意思地点点头，不一会儿他的家人也从屋子里面冲出来抱住他。他们又一次地向光道谢，谢谢他从魔兽手下拯救自家的孩子。那中年妇女甚至上前拉著光的手，说要请他好好吃一顿。

「毕竟现在外头天色也暗了，虽然你身手很好，这还是有些危险。」她这么说著，就像是一个担心孩子的母亲。「家里也没有什么好东西，只有一些农家的菜。如果你不嫌弃的话…….要不吃一点吧？」那恳切的语气与慈祥的面容，让光忍不住也点了点头。这女人让他想起了自己的祖母，想起了那个现在应该已经几乎荒废的老家。

要不明天回去看看吧？

光在餐桌上一边听他们说话，一边吃著美味的农家料理如此想著。他好久没有家乡的讯息，或许对家乡的人来说自己已经死了也不一定。回去看看吧，就算那里已经没有什么熟悉的人，他突然想要看看那养大自己的小村庄。在吃完东西后，光今晚也就在此留宿了。那名妇女似乎还担心他睡不惯这样的屋子，点了闻起来十分清香的药草当薰香让他好好休息。

而等光醒来，他身上的武器与衣物都给拔光，被放置在了像是什么兽栏之类的地方。光用手盖住脸，这是什么传统的捕猎方式。他几乎要忘了，野兽是可以看出他的实力强大，所以会避开或者假装看不见他。但是对于人类的恶徒来说，除非是那些本身也有丰富战斗经验的人，不然或许是看不出对手的能力。他胡思乱想了一会儿，打算起身的时候却又双腿一软地坐了回去。

也不知道那些人用了什么样的药物，看著似乎还挺强烈。

「你醒了。」昨天被他拯救的年轻人笑著，脖子上还挂著光所熟悉的橙色水晶。他似乎也注意到了光的视线，带点得意地把玩了一下从光身上拿来的战利品。  
「你干这行有多久了？除了我还有别人吗？」光语气平稳地问著，对待这个他可以简单打倒的对手他并没有马上发动攻击。他想要知道的是这人还有没有其他的受害者，如果有的话那么光要把那些人也一并拯救出来。  
「没多久啊……喔，或者该说是在这里没多久才是。」年轻人似乎有些讶异光的冷静，对他微笑地开口。「我之前说的话可不是骗你的，我确实在外头求学跟做生意……只是这生意的具体内容我没跟你说而已。」年轻人笑了起来，他的长相显得特别憨厚，看著就是老实人。也正是靠著这张曾经被他嫌弃得厉害的脸，他才能以新手的身份在行业内快速打响名号。「你知道吗？原本我也是过上不错的好日子。虽说房子还没有师傅他的大，却也已经买下了一个小窝。但是呢……师傅啊……他大概就是看不顺眼这样的我吧！居然把自己犯的过错推到我头上！所以我就这么被赶出来啦。」

那人一边笑一边说，也就是这时候透露出了一股森冷的恶意。光皱起眉头，原本他打算快速打倒这人的作法看起来不行了。他认为对方没必要对一个对一个已经捕获的猎物说谎，这么说来确实有一个不小的犯罪组织存在。虽说在对抗蛮神，加雷马帝国甚至是无影之后，他已经鲜少去捕捉当地犯罪组织。毕竟不停的战斗与解放战争，已经几乎耗尽了他所有时间。然而现在既然被他碰上了，那么趁这个机会把他们一网打尽也不错。

「说起来你的身体还真好。」那人突然这么说，上下又看了一会儿光的裸体。「之前那老头就是给我们的商品用了这种新药，才导致了对方死亡让上头不太高兴。毕竟那好像是老板还算满意的玩具，本来想要一点新的功能才交给老头，谁知道他就把人弄死了。可恶的是居然还找我来背锅……」他顿了顿，稍微调整一下自己再次起伏的思绪。「我本来呢……是觉得应该打不过你才用上这药物，成了最好不成我也可以收获一些财物。像是你这水晶……我没看过这种东西啊……介意告诉我是怎么来的么？」

光沉默不语，这个人似乎有自说自话的习惯。他安静地听著，打算对方让对方多说一些情报再收拾他。然而此时，他的下体传来一阵麻痒，胸部也开始涨痛不已。

「你给我吃的到底是什么药物。」  
「喔？终于有点兴趣了吗？我还以为你不在乎呢。」

年轻人开心地点点头，对光说出了一个怎么听都有些奇特的魔法药物。他说那是他老头某天作梦以后的突发奇想，按照他的说法他师傅之所以会被组织看重也是这种突然研发出新药物的能力和想法。这药物最原始的版本只是能让乳牛增加产量的药物，毕竟他听说他师傅一开始也不是什么黑帮组织的专用药师，而是一家农场的次子。他顺利地研发出这种药物帮家里赚了不少钱，然而他开始感到不满足。所以在他继续研究下，这变成了能让人分泌出乳汁的药物。

一开始这在他们村里还算有点受欢迎，毕竟总是有些母亲无法分泌足够的奶水来喂养自己的孩子。事情出现变化是在某个丈夫不小心喝下了给妻子炖的药物，他也开始分泌了乳汁。而这就是个契机，让村民们开使用异样眼光看他，也是他被激发了更大兴趣。年轻人的师傅就这样离开了家乡，各种找人来尝试自己新做出的药物。而这也使他被黑帮组织看上，专门替组织里的特殊行业来增添一种玩法。按照年轻人所说，因为他们店里面的男性商品都会产乳，在一些大佬的圈子里面可是小有名气。

「当然啦，很快他们也就不满足了。开始问我师傅能不能有更多的新产品……然后就像是你这样了。我原本不是很理解那些大佬们的想法，既然要操肉穴的话为什么要找男人？但是现在看起来的话……似乎还是不错的。」光顺著他的视线往下看，这才发现了不大对的地方。因为他自己的视线被自己的性器遮住，所以他一开始并没有注意到有什么问题。然而现在他特意去看了才发现，在原本平坦的地方裂开了一条小缝，而他的睾丸看著则是缩水了许多。

「你这其实也就是第一阶段，如果给你更多药物的话大概你的睾丸跟阴茎都会变小得多。反正那些大人物…除非喜欢被操的那种，不然也大多不爱自己的玩具有太大的性器。小一点的可以随便把玩的，才是目前流行的趋势。他们更在乎的是那个肉穴，听说操起来特别有感觉…也不知道是不是真的……」年轻人吞了吞口水，裤子也隆起。然而他似乎还是对冒险者有警惕的心理，不论如何都不敢在现在这个阶段走入笼子里面。他只是又走到了角落，将更多的药物投入其中。

「你可要加油啊。」他对光如此说著，一边把玩著挂在自己脖子上的水晶一边往外走。「我可是期望靠你来当我的创业基础，我一定要开个不输给那些大佬们的俱乐部！」

那听著很热血，听著很激励人心。然而一想到那是个犯罪份子所言，光只是直接站了起来对笼子发动攻击。那年轻人笑著凑了过来，说这可不是一般的笼子。这上面有限制以太的流动避免会魔法的人逃离这里。而因为但凡有生命就有以太流动，所以限制了以太并不只是让人无法施放魔法，也会逐渐衰弱下去。这怎么听得都像是加雷马帝国的那危险武器，光是万万没想到在艾欧泽亚也有类似的危险物品。

或许是被点燃的薰香也或许是残馀的药物，光的视线又开始模糊。他并不能很好地攻击那笼子，只能够在那年轻人靠近的时候一把把挂在他脖子上的水晶给扯下来。那年轻人被他这突然的攻击吓了一跳，生气地踢了踢笼子以后就快速离去。这屋子里面药物的味道已经越来越重，他可不希望自己的乳首也开始冒出白色的液体，下面被改造地生出了小穴。

光躺在里头，握住了阿谢姆水晶开始思考。现在这情况，虽然比不上他从前的多场战斗，但是那药效怎么听怎么可怕。就算同伴们不会当面笑他，他也不想要顶著不停冒出乳汁的胸部去找于里昂热他们求助。必须要在状况变坏之前求救，而在他快要昏过去的现在最好的求救就是……

他看著手中的水晶，想起了先前与艾里迪布斯战斗时候受到的帮助。

现在只能向爱梅特赛尔克，或者该说是哈迪斯祈求帮助了。反正他只是来打个响指开门，应该也不会嘲笑他才是。抱持著这样想法，光紧握住水晶开始祈祷祈求帮助。他也不知道自己这祈求能不能传达到已经不在这个世界上的那人耳中，只是抱持著希望这么做了。

浓烈的药香让他开始支撑不住要昏迷过去，唯一让他安心的是他看见了从黑暗中出现的一个身影。尽管只能看见对方长得拖地的黑袍，但是那气息毫无疑问的是那曾来帮助之人。

「哈迪斯。」

他呼喊了对方的名字，放心地昏睡了过去。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱梅特赛尔克来帮助光之战士，随著检查的进行这似乎越来越不对了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写个激烈反抗牛，但是后来想了想......还是写了被魅惑的牛（欸）  
> *双O警告，有过睡O暗示

**

虽然做为本人的大英雄并不知道，有许多人默默担忧过他的警惕性问题。这乍看之下似乎有些不可思议，毕竟已经是经历过众多战场的英雄，怎么还需要人担心这样的事情？然而对于那些在英雄身边的人们来说，这确实是一个让人有些头疼的问题。

那大多是在光比较亲密的好友之间，例如拂晓众人，加隆德炼铁厂，伊修加德的福尔唐家，又或者是散落于世界各地的伙伴。在他们看来英雄有著宽阔的胸襟，即使曾经做为敌人存在也能够理解对方。如果对方表现出悔过的模样，只要不是犯下太过严重的罪孽，英雄大多都会选择原谅他们。而即使是已经逝去的敌人，英雄也会收下那些稀奇古怪的纪念品，然后随身带在身边。例如在与某个外星科技生物战斗过后，英雄的身边多出了一个那怪物的小型模型。那并不是加隆德炼铁厂生产的模型玩具，而是在战场里头捡来的机械。想想他们才刚刚与外星机械生物战斗，这下就直接从人家地盘上面拎个一个机械纪念品回去。虽然光说了那是那东西自己跟上来的，想要表示自己没有偷东西。然而在他身边的人默默叹气，这根本就不是担心英雄有什么奇特的偷窃癖，而是这东西既然能跟上来，难道就不觉得有什么不对吗？

然而对于大英雄来说，这似乎真的没有什么不对。打从刚刚开始冒险的时候，他就已经习惯在路上收养各种小动物。只要他们跟了上来，在后面喊了两声似乎表达了想要跟冒险者一块儿去冒险。光都会带上它们，将那些小动物抱在怀中，或者让它们自己下来走然后时不时回头看一眼它们有没有跟上。除了那些可爱的小动物之外，英雄有时候还会戴上各种各样的模型或者魔法人偶一起冒险。人们甚至已经开始习惯，在英雄的脚边或者身边有什么东西跑来跑去或者飞来飞去。

这在其他人看来是多么的不可思议。毕竟那些东西没有任何战斗能力不说，甚至在面对野外那些复杂的地形还需要英雄特意伸手去拉那些小动物或者魔法人偶一把。明明没有提供任何帮助，对于英雄来说他们似乎也都是不可缺少的伙伴。而对于许多人来说，看著以曾经敌人形象制作的人偶，不迁怒殴打或许已经是好了。

「算了，不要去想这个问题比较好。」拂晓的一员，阿莉塞如此开口说道。在她看来英雄就是这样的人物，虽然实在是让人担心但是这也没办法。而或许是幸运的，在大多时候英雄的所作所为都是对的。总而言之，他的包容与宽大，在很多人看来都是高尚的品德。然而即使是这样的情况，如果他们知道了英雄在召唤出前敌人以后直接放心的睡著，大概还是会觉得非常不可思议吧。

光清醒的时候他依旧躺在原本的笼子里面。如果不是底下明显多垫了许多稻草，他几乎要怀疑哈迪斯回应了他的求救只是一场梦境。他猛地坐了起来，那穿著斗蓬的身影正站在角落似乎是在研究那燃烧过后的药草灰烬。在祈祷求救的时候光喊得干脆，他以为哈迪斯来帮他大概就是替他打盖上锁的门又或者是解除他现在这被药物影响的状态。随后那人大概就会马上转身回到冥界，用他招牌的挥手姿势退场。他没想过对方还会停留在这里，而他自己身上似乎状况更严重了。

他低头看著自己肿大的乳首，看著似乎是被吸吮过一样。如果不是知晓爱梅特赛尔克或者哈迪斯本人的个性，光真要以为对方对自己做什么了。他看了一会儿晶亮涨大的双乳，有些怪异疼痛地让他下意识地抬起自己的手捏了捏。白色的乳汁就在这时候喷了出来，带著一点甜香落到了光自己的身上。艾欧泽亚的大英雄彻底呆楞在原地，想著自己是不是还没有睡醒。而他这样的动作也引来了在一旁检查药物的人的注意，转过头来看他呆楞地捏了自己的乳头好几下，弄得身上与自己的手上都是奶香味。

「你在干什么？」听到对方的话语，光连忙抬头看向了爱梅特赛尔克。他有些心虚地收回手，转而问起自己的身体状况好让无影不要在乎他方才那可以说是有些犯傻的动作。  
「你身体的状态？这还需要我说吗？被药物刺激的在非怀孕状态下产乳，底下还长出了属于女人的器官。我检查过了，恭喜大英雄具备了怀孕能力。我都有些讶异了，即使是加雷马帝国都没人去研究让男人生子的技术。你们艾欧泽亚这里，倒是对此做出了魔法的贡献。」无影拍了拍手，虚假地恭喜著。光听了有些慌乱，连声追问了能不能变回原本的模样。  
「也不是不行。但是现阶段的话，光凭你自己的力量那显然是不可能。这牵涉到了类似于创造魔法的概念，还有许多复杂的理论。你确定你能懂吗？」

光当然是听不懂。先不说他没有系统性地受过这方面的教育，对魔法相关理论他也根本没有任何的兴趣。他看著无影走到他身边，边走边说了各种各样的理论以及理论之间的关系。虽说他也有所猜想，爱梅特赛尔克在古代人时期大概也是个高材生，但是爱梅特赛尔克这样彷佛给他上课的模样还是让他觉得很奇怪。更奇怪的是，他觉得自己好像对此有些熟悉。

「既然你醒了我们就继续实验吧。」爱梅特赛尔克说著在光的身边坐了下来，一手抓上了那饱涨的右乳。光吓了一跳，几乎反射性地要把无影的手给挥开。然而这样的举动却被无影制止了。爱梅特赛尔克问他还想不想要变回来，如果想的话就要配合实验这样才能知道具体的变化是什么。光不解地询问对方不是都知道了吗？如果不知道刚刚又怎么会说他身上长出了女人的器官？他的问题被无影更多的话语给弄得一团糟糕，这似乎牵扯到了以太魔法，又牵扯到了什么东西。总而言之，按照他的理解爱梅特赛尔克的意思是说，他身体的变化从看就应该看得明白，现在要做得是更深入的了解。

光点了点头，看著无影苍白修长手在自己的乳头上乱捏。白色的乳汁弄脏了无影的手，有些甚至喷到了无影黑色的长袍上，在上面弄出了白色的奶渍。光一边说著抱歉一边按照对方的意思半躺在了稻草床上。他的身后不知道什么时候出现了一个舒服的靠枕，他猜想那大概就是创造魔法的方便之处。爱梅特赛尔克不停柔捏著他的双乳，左右轮番著弄得光下意识地开始夹腿。他也说不上那是为什么，爱梅特赛尔克的动作并不会很粗暴反而显得温和轻柔，摸得光觉得自己的胸就像是属于对方珍爱的玩具一般。轻轻扫过乳首的手指带著丰富的技巧，缓解了他涨乳的疼痛反而带来了更奇怪的感觉。过了一会儿无影拿出了一个道具，那看著似乎就像是专门给乳牛收集牛奶用的道具。

「把里面的东西先弄出来吧，大英雄。」无影的声音平静无波，就好像是不带有任何情欲色彩一般。然而正是这样的声音让光脸颊有些发烫，好像他方才被按摩的那些朦胧之中的情欲都是他自己的幻想。他又改变了一下腿的姿势，希望爱梅特赛尔克不要注意到他稍稍起反应的小光。他听从对方的话语自己伸手捧著自己又变大了不少的胸乳，让对方把那古怪的道具给安了上去。

「唔！」他喊出了第一声就连忙压抑住自己的呻吟。那被魔法驱动的道具开始收缩，彷佛像是人的嘴在吸吮他的双乳一般。这感觉很古怪，特别是那收集奶水的东西还是透明的，让光看著自己的乳房里面到底出了多少东西，又落到了一旁的瓶子中。就在他看著自己双乳分泌出来的乳汁时，他的腿被无影直接地拉开。光慌张地想要躲避，慌忙中还不小心踢到了爱梅特赛尔克的手臂。

「怎么？这里不用管了？那么大英雄就带著这套器官去冒险吧。」对方冷淡地说著，让光突然有点委屈。他知道自己让爱梅特赛尔克来帮自己本来就有点强人所难，毕竟是他自己把人家送入冥界。如果说与艾里迪布斯的战斗，是让无影的同事，曾经的友人可以获得安息或者休息的机会。那么现在这情况，就是完全属于光之战士的麻烦了。对方能来帮忙，缓解药物并打开笼子已经足够。现在对方要提供额外的帮助，自己还踢了人家的手臂一脚那确实是不太好。如果爱梅特赛尔克此时马上离开，光也不能够说人家有什么不对。然而他就是有些委屈，毕竟好心帮助人却落得如此下场，他也不是什么没有感情的人，当然也会难过。而这难过在爱梅特赛尔克冷淡的语气中又被放大，放大得他自己都有些奇怪---就好像他已经习惯对方会帮自己，对方不乐意了就有些慌乱又有些委屈。

这情感来得古怪，在委屈之下似乎还藏了别的什么情感。光一阵恍惚，只是连忙起身想要拉住对方。无影倒是没有离开，只是平静地说让他躺回去，这回可不要乱踢。光点点头，也没了想要遮档小光的心思就这样任由无影张开腿。那方才柔捏过他双乳的手现在缓缓下摸，摸到了他新生又柔嫩的器官。光有些紧张，虽说他没有过那方面的经验，但是也听闻过有些冒险者讲述他们如何与处子欢爱。他们说处子那里大多都是比较娇嫩又紧致，如果想要舒服的话得彻底让他们放松才能比较好操弄那些肉穴。然而光发现爱梅特赛尔克的手可以说是非常顺利地进去了自己的体内，那里虽然有点涨痛，却十分柔软地咬住了对方的手指。

光的脸瞬间通红，这简直就像是他的身体已经熟悉了欢爱。那热情咬著无影手指的肉穴，发出了响亮的水声。绵密的快感从里头传来，让光几乎下意识地想要收缩那处寻求更大的快感。

「不要乱动。」对比他的身体已经被欲火挑起，无影的动作可以说是冷静得不像话。那宽大的袍子光是看不出来对方有没有什么反应，只知道那手指没有任何动摇或者过多的抽插，就好像只是单纯在进行检查一样。而他偏偏就是对那样彷佛在检查的手指起了反应，偷偷夹著对方的手指彷佛期待著更多的快乐。无影的手在他体内摸索检查，好几次摩擦到了他的敏感点让他舒服得几乎夹起脚指。然而这毕竟只是检查而不是欢爱，手指很快就又从那些舒服的地方滑开，转而去摸别的地方。这动作弄得光身体内的情欲有些不上不下，他的理智明了自己该感谢对方可以说是冷静地检查动作，情感上却开始有些不满对方怎么只有这样不带任何感情的处碰。

而就在他胡思乱想的时候这检查似乎要到终结，无影从他湿淋淋的肉穴里面抽出了手指，那包裹了黏稠透明液体的手指在火光的照耀下显得格外淫靡。光的脸通红无比，只希望因为房内昏暗的关系爱梅特赛尔克没察觉到他脸红。然而无影那平静的声音再次响起，说要检查英雄别的部位。光带点鼻音地点点头，放松了身体任由无影处碰他的下体。爱梅特赛尔克的手指摸过了他的阴茎，也摸过了缩小的卵囊。在摸了那部位的时候无影还捏了捏，似乎是在检查里面的器官有没有损伤。

「这确实有点意思，虽说我之前就说了类似创造魔法…但是本质上，你们残破的灵魂根本无法提供使用创造魔法的魔力。但是这又确实地很接近创造魔法…大英雄，别傻在那里什么都不动。这是你自己的身体吧？」无影似乎有些不耐烦，光连忙按照对方的指示把腿打开，用两根手指把新生出来的肉瓣拉开好让无影仔细观察那可以说是在很短时间内生成的器官。

「你看这里。」爱梅特赛尔克挥了挥手，空气开始扭曲出现了光下体的景象。光不好意思地意识到对方之所以没有用他惯用的手式打响指，是因为在那上面布满了许多光的体液。被弄得湿答答的手指，如果要打响指的话大概会十分怪异。他努力深呼吸，忽略那不停分泌出乳汁的双乳，认真地看著无影弄出的影像。

他看见他下体那多出的器官一整个就像是已经耽于情爱一般呈现了肉红色，肉穴看著有点大，好像已经是有些习惯被人贯穿的那种模样。而他拉扯开肉瓣的中心位置，一粒肉豆就很明显地立了起来。无影一边跟他解释著人体构造器官的问题，就像是讲课一般地详细。然而光几乎听不进去那些课程内容，脑子里面一团混乱。无影为了讲解轻轻揉捏碰触那中心的肉豆，从那里传来的快感让光的肉穴收缩了好几回，吐出了透明的淫液落到了稻草床上。

光开始口干舌燥，他被摸得浑身发烫发软。明明新生却彷佛已经熟悉情欲的肉穴不停收缩，就像是想要让那手指或者什么更大的东西插入一般。光只能撇过头，想要看别的地方来逃避这样怪异的感觉。然而无影似乎已经明白他要逃避，在他测头的那边又多出了一副影像。那是他全身的模样，他大张著腿自己还拉扯著底下的肉瓣，看著就像是要邀请什么人来肏干自己一搬。他的乳首已经被那吸吮器弄得比之前还要大上不少，可怜兮兮地往里面吐著奶水。而他的后穴似乎也被这淫态刺激，不停收缩就像是期待那里能被什么侵犯一样。

「啧啧，如果有外面的人看到你现在这模样…他们还会觉得你是那拯救世界的大英雄吗？」无影的话语似乎带了点嘲讽，手也更加过份地去刺激那立起的肉豆与底下肉穴的入口处。这明显已经不再只是检查而已，然而那样的处碰却让光浑身发软几乎要马上高潮。无影的话语听著像是威胁，然而却又巧妙地把自己排除在他人之外。光并没有察觉到这话语中的秘密，并没有意识到他不该给外人看到自己如今这般模样，难道给爱梅特赛尔克或者说是哈迪斯看了就无所谓吗？

他被无影的手指直接玩到了高潮，明明只是揉捏他的肉豆，在肉穴的开口处摩擦就已经让他脑袋一片空白。光不是没有自慰过，毕竟作为年轻的男性他也有过用手指帮自己快速舒缓过的时光。一般而言他这么摸完以后就会马上入睡，毕竟他大多时候也是为了缓解一下压力才会这样释放自己。而那甚至只是在冒险初期的阶段，到了后来太多烦心的事情让他根本没有那个心力去抚慰自己的身躯。总而言之，在他印象里面通常只要高潮了一次就已经足够，他会卷在温暖的被窝里面入睡。然而被爱梅特赛尔克这么用手弄出来一次以后光意外地发现自己更不满足。

他的心底空空落落，就连高潮也没有那么痛快。他的情欲并没有得到满足，这让他下意识地稍稍摇晃自己的腰部，想要让那只停留在入口的手指吞入到更里面的地方。

「大英雄，这是在跟我求欢吗？」无影抽出了手指，转成巴掌轻轻地拍在了那湿淋淋的下体上。这拍打不仅没有让光的心神恢复清醒，反而是带著更强烈的麻痒几乎要吞噬他。他看著爱梅特赛尔克，好半天说不出话来。无影挑了挑眉毛，似乎要起身离去。而此时的光觉得他大概是被烧坏脑子了，小声地说了声是。

而就像是怕对方听不见一样，他又稍稍大声了一点地说了肯定的句子。他不敢去看爱梅特赛尔克的脸，作为艾欧泽亚的大英雄，作为前敌人他在向被自己送入冥府的爱梅特赛尔克求欢。他这话说出口以后就开始后悔，觉得自己大概要被无影冷嘲热讽一番以后丢下。

然而他看见无影停了下来，转身坐到了他的床边。他凝视著那双金色的眼眸一会儿，主动地把自己的嘴唇送了上去。

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奶牛篇完结～～大家情人节快乐唷～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写上了六千字（word统计

**

光并不擅长接吻，毕竟长久以来他就没有过任何练习对象。在他还是刚刚开始冒险的冒险者时，他曾经听过一名富有魅力的男性冒险者说过关于接吻的事情。那人说了很多东西，什么樱桃梗打结，又或者是该怎么挑逗对方一类。然而当时的光并不在意，比起这人说的那些故事，他更在乎的是那些跟魔物战斗的经验。他那时候缠著一个年纪大的冒险者询问他上次的冒险，要对方说说那些与巨型螃蟹战斗的故事。旁边的冒险者看他那反应直笑，说他果然是个小孩子，比起女孩子的嘴唇更在乎的是与魔物战斗。

那名富有魅力的冒险者笑了笑，倒也不怎么生气自己的话语被打断。他对光简单地说了几句，如果要接吻的话要记得不是只舔对方口腔内那样粗鲁就罢，要轻轻吸吮对方嘴唇才好。光的嘴唇与爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇叠在一起，柔软的嘴唇让他想起了曾经那个冒险者的教导，于是他也小心地照做了。光这样的作法似乎逗乐了爱梅特赛尔克，两人在亲吻间他问著光到底哪里学来这些东西？尽管他话说得亲密温柔，光却仍然察觉到了一丝危险。他现在被爱梅特赛尔克整个压在身上抱住，漆黑的袍子擦过了方才才高潮过的柔软器官。爱梅特赛尔克一边轻轻拉扯著那挤乳器，含咬著光的嘴唇追问他这是跟谁学的。

光老实说了，那就是和某个聊天的冒险者那里学来的口头指导。在他这么说了以后那危险的气息似乎散去，而爱梅特赛尔克则以行动来教导他该怎么接吻。他们的唇舌交缠在一起，有时候也不只是唇舌的交缠。他们的嘴唇轻轻贴在一起碰了几下，有时候张嘴继续深吻，有时候转去擦过脸颊或者脖颈。光没有经历过这样的事情，紧张得觉得自己的心脏就要从胸口跳出，被爱梅特赛尔克直接吃下。

他的下体不自觉地在对方的黑袍上面磨蹭，不管是那个性器都在寻找快感。无影似乎注意到了英雄的欲求不满，喉咙里发出声音，也不知道是在嘲笑对方还是也被挑起了情欲。那只之前就碰触光下体的守现在又摸了回去，与方才似乎刻意保持冷淡的举动不同，这一次他的动作明显要热情许多。那手指并不再只是随意滑过光柔软的部位，那敏感的肉豆被挑起来柔捏玩弄，然而因为角度的关系这始终不能让光直接高潮。这让光似乎更为急躁了些，他开著腿用下体主动去迎合那个触摸，就想夹著对方的手不放。爱梅特赛尔克似乎很满意他这样的作法，手指也插了进去开始搅动，那快感直冲光的脑袋，让他整个人在稻草床上开始有些挣扎。然而他怎么可能挣扎得了呢？他的全身被无影压在身下，原本就没有什么身高优势的他现在显得更没有优势。

无影的亲吻让他的脑子陷入一团混乱，只能跟著对方的步调走。然而对方变化也太多了，一会儿舔他嘴里就像是里头有什么蜜糖，一会儿又有其他变化。光被弄得呼吸都有些困难，只能张著嘴任由无影玩弄自己的嘴巴。他的眼睛看著对方，爱梅特赛尔克倒是没跟他说什么接吻时候应该闭上眼睛的话语。他看著对方靠近的脸与睫毛，就像是东方扇子一般的睫毛轻轻扫过了他的心，让他有些不知所措。爱梅特赛尔克的睫毛又密又长，大概是很多人羡慕的对象。这样的睫毛在光的印象里面大多长在女孩子身上，她们会小心地护理自己的睫毛。甚至是黏贴一些假的睫毛，好让自己的眼睛看著更漂亮。然而爱梅特赛尔克偏偏又不是种偏向女孩子的气息，毫无疑问是个富有侵略性质的男性。这有些矛盾却又完美融合的景象让光有些迷乱，本来就是为了避免自己被亲吻得晕头转向才看向对方睫毛，结果思考又被弄得乱七八糟了。

光心想，这或许是因为抛开了做为敌人的身份，他真正开始注视对方这才被对方所吸引。他不知道是幸还是不幸，在第一世界的时候无影做出的那副模样以及他们敌人的身份让他没有想太多，不然他可能在那时候就意外地理解到，对方确实是长成自己会心动的模样。想到这里的光又觉得这想法太过荒唐，他倒也不是歧视同性恋或者有什么想法，然而坦承说自己被前无影所吸引，因为对方的容貌以及亲吻情动好像就不太对。

「你又在胡思乱想什么？」爱梅特赛尔克似乎有些不高兴，就连原本柔捏玩弄光下体的手都停止。光撇过了视线，不太愿意把自己的心情说出。他心想无影应该是没有办法逼问自己的，只要他不说就不会有人知道自己方才那乱跳的心脏以及胡思乱想。他以为爱梅特赛尔克会生气，毕竟在接吻中乱想确实是不怎么礼貌。光已经有心理准备对方可能会抽身而去，徒留大张著腿的他在这稻草床上。然而无影并没有这么做，他只是耸耸肩就好像已经习惯了这样的景象，随后又亲吻下来。这次的亲吻比方才那样交缠亲昵似乎又多了一点引诱的意味，光这才知道对方方才其实已经手下留情。

无影在亲吻的中途逼问他方才在想些什么，手也没有停歇地挑逗著他的性器。而每每快把光摸上高潮了，他又停下来。这么反覆几次以后光终于是说了自己的走神内容。他带著点愤怒与委屈，甚至不打算让无影碰触自己而是自己来抚摸自己一直无法攀登至高点的性器。然而乖孩子总是会有奖励的，在他乖乖说出以后无影似乎也被取悦了。

爱梅特赛尔克放开了光的嘴唇，一路顺著往下亲。有那么瞬间光以为对方会摘下挤乳器来吸吮自己的乳头，然而对方并没有那样做。光不确定这到底是好还是不好，他的乳首被挤乳器弄得很舒服，但是这要是换成爱梅特赛尔克呢？光的脑海中不禁出现了这样的景象，无影摘下了挤乳器，用那双平常会吐出嘲讽化与但是亲吻技巧高超的嘴唇含住他的乳首。而自己就像是哺育无影一般，抱著对方让对方在自己的胸口上把那些乳汁吸吮完毕。这想像让光的性器跳了两下，就连下面变异的肉穴似乎都潮湿了几分。他想要挥头甩去那有些疯狂的性幻想，随便看著什么地方数个数都要好些。然而无影不打算放过他，这一路亲吻往下以后无影直接把玩了他的性器。用口腔轻轻新吮包裹著他阴茎的前端，舌头戳弄著那个小孔似乎是让光这里也喷发出来。

光事后怀疑无影本来也没打算让他用男性的性器直接高潮一次，然而这样的快感怎么能是一个处男所能忍受的？他的性器很快就喷发了出来，甚至弄脏了无影的脸跟头发。

「对…对不起！」光慌忙地说著，明明自己也被弄得一团糟糕，却还是对著爱梅特赛尔克道歉。对方挑了挑眉毛，问光打算怎么道歉？

「难道大英雄做错事情只打算口头道歉？这也太没有诚意。」无影说著，让光也觉得似乎是如此。此刻的他没有想过这既然是互相允诺的性爱，又有什么道歉一说？他只是乖乖的听从无影的话躺好，看著对方爬了上床，在他面前脱去了那身黑袍与底下衣服。

无影的身躯意外地并不是苍白虚弱的身躯，与光想像的那些皇帝或者文职人员有很大的不同。虽说他之前也没幻想过爱梅特赛尔克的裸体，但既然是皇帝的话那大概是不用做什么事情吧？加雷马帝国历史并不好的光，全然不知道这人曾经是开国皇帝也是功勋累累的军人。他只是以唯一见过的真皇室娜娜莫陛下进行猜测，猜测所有皇室都是居住在华美宫殿，身边有诸多仆人服侍所以不必要干活甚至可能不怎么运动。

因此在看到对方躯体的时候光吓了一跳，更别提是底下那性器了。老实说，在看到无影性器的时候光就后悔了。然而无影不给他后悔的机会，拍了拍他的嘴示意他张开然后舔弄这根巨大的阴茎。光吞了吞口水，几次想说这怎么可能能吞进去？然而在无影真正用性器轻轻碰触他嘴唇的时候，他又下意识地乖乖张开让那东西进入自己的嘴内。

属于爱梅特赛尔克的气息一下子侵袭的光的口腔以及每一次的呼吸，那并不腥臭难闻，是另外一种光的词汇无法表达的味道。他小心张嘴吞吐著那东西，完全不知道该怎么做的他只能尽量避免牙齿一个不小心碰到对方的性器。他的舌头拙劣地模仿著方才爱梅特赛尔克对他做的那些事情，然而这模仿显然没有什么太大的效用，光看对方没有什么太大反应只是稍稍乱了呼吸就可以明白。光很沮丧，他甚至用上了自己的手努力吞吐著那性器，然而爱梅特赛尔克似乎还没有高潮的模样，只是摸著光的头发而已。

这举动让光下定决心，他吐出了爱梅特赛尔克的性器转而要求用别的方法来补偿。爱梅特赛尔克挑起眉毛，也无不可地退开。然而这要怎么补偿呢？光捧起自己的双乳有些犹豫，他听过一些荤话，自然也知道有些玩法是怎么弄得。他的胸肌现在因为那魔法药的缘故，比平常柔软又有弹性。他觉得自己大概可以用胸部去夹爱梅特赛尔克的性器，然后用舌头舔舔那前端。于是他就这样做了，尽管两个乳首还带著挤乳器，他努力地调整自己的姿势，用自己的胸乳去夹爱梅特赛尔克的阴茎。那似乎确实是个不错的选择，至少这回爱梅特赛尔克的呼吸要比方才那样乱上几分。光努力地低头用自己的胸肌摩擦对方的性器，低头用舌头在那前端舔弄，就好像在与对方的性器接吻一般。爱梅特赛尔克抓他头发的力道似乎大了些，虽然都不会让他疼痛但至少告诉光这并不是无用之功。

如果是从前的他大概想不到自己会有这样的一天，用自己的胸肌去夹著另一个男人的阴茎。一开始还只是光在努力前后摇晃摩擦那性器，随后爱梅特赛尔克似乎觉得他太慢了也自己动了起来。这巨大的性器在光的胸口上磨蹭，在上面留下了气味不说也流下了些许液体。光一开始还能努力去舔那铃口的位置，随后只能努力张著嘴用嘴唇包裹牙齿避免碰疼对方，而其他就都交给爱梅特赛尔克了。

光的嘴张得有些大，被操弄得有些疼。他由下往上看著爱梅特赛尔克，只想问问对方到底什么时候能释放出来。冒险者并不知道自己这副模样在别人看来有多么淫乱，自己捧著不停被挤奶器吸吮的双乳，胸肌的中间都给无影的阴茎磨得发红，他的嘴巴张得很大，一些唾液甚至直接从嘴角流下。那双像是大海也像是天空的眼睛被染上了情欲，可怜巴巴地由下往上看著操著他胸跟嘴的人。爱梅特赛尔克的气息也混乱，光新奇地看著无影的脸也染上了情欲的红，身上似乎也冒出了汗水。这模样让光下面的肉穴缩了缩，似乎是也被刺激得情动不已。有那么几次他闭上眼睛，以为爱梅特赛尔克会这样射到他脸上。直到最后一次他碰巧张开眼睛的时候无影的性器在面前喷出了白浊。光被弄得一头一脸都是对方的精液，奇特的是他并不觉得恶心。他只是想著原来颜射是这个意思，甚至有些好奇地用舌头舔了舔射到嘴角的精液。

他以为他们各自出来一次大概就可以休息了，虽说他底下的肉穴仍然有些不满，不停夹又不停流水。但是一般而言，发泄完一次也就这么够了。然而他看著无影的性器在他面前再次涨大，好像是不需要休息一样。

「怎么？你以为我们完人的身体像是你们一样还需要休息？」爱梅特赛尔克似乎被他逗乐，说出了让他有些害怕的话语。「虽然现在的你大概是什么都不知道，但是对于我们来说，性爱不是为了繁殖而是为了与爱人交合。只要想要做下去，恢复自己的身体状态根本就不在话下。大概也就只有某人，才会被做了几天就喊著要休息吧。明明战斗时候就知道要恢复自己的体力，这种时候却……」

「做上几天！？」这话说得可怕，光一下子忽略了爱梅特赛尔克说的另一个重点。他只是想著做上几天，那自己十有八九是受不住的。无影也没怎么在乎他打断自己的话语，只是把光拉著继续亲吻，亲得他又忘了那做了几天的关键词。他们亲吻著光又回到之前躺平的姿势，大张著腿裸露出那被冷落了已经有段时间的性器。那新生的器官也不知怎地疯狂渴求性爱，就好像是在不知不觉间已经被调教了一般。光看著爱梅特赛尔克把阴茎放在了他的肉穴前，随后就快速地直接一插到底。饱涨的感觉让光浑身颤抖，几乎不敢相信自己被这么撞了一下就高潮连连。而爱梅特赛尔克也没打算只让他停在这样的状态，那性器在他体内时而画圈时而抽插，弄得光不得不用双腿勾在对方的腰上。

他嘴里不住呻吟喘息，双乳被这样的撞击弄得也不停摇晃。他一手撑著床一手放在爱梅特赛尔克的身上，却不知道自己到底想要拉近对方还是推开对方。这快感强烈无比，节节攀升地让他呼吸混乱，就好像不曾受过任何战斗训练就被丢到斗技场上的新手。然而更让光混乱的是无影明显也被情欲所感染，那有些泛红的皮肤，身上冒出的细密汗水。还有那双金色的眼睛，光在里头看见了温柔，就好像他们是相爱已久的伴侣。他们的嘴唇时不时会碰在一起，混乱的呼吸声彼此交叠就像是最好的乐章。光被送上顶点的时候肉穴收缩得厉害，紧紧咬著爱梅特赛尔克的性器不放。而爱梅特赛尔克确实没有做完一次就算，他又把光反转了过来，把那仍然工作的挤乳器给摘了下来。他让光趴在稻草床上，就像一头发情的小母牛，正在被操开自己的肉穴等著怀孕。爱梅特赛尔克一边操一边柔捏著光的双乳，光自己都不知道为什么被榨了那么多，他的乳头里面仍然能冒出白色香甜的乳汁。

那乳汁现在洒落在了稻草床上，他的眼前也出现了彷佛镜子一样的东西。他看见自己浑身被情欲染得通红，头上也不知道什么时候戴上了假的牛角与牛耳。爱梅特赛尔克似乎觉得只是这样还不够，拿出了一个会跳动的小玩具粗略地扩张了他的后穴以后就这样塞了进去。这下子小牛倒是真得有了牛的一些特征，爱梅特赛尔克甚至给他弄上了有著铃铛的项圈。

这样的玩法太过刺激，刺激得光每次被肏都爽得失神。他看见自己那淫乱的模样，舌头从开开的嘴里出来，似乎是努力抢夺一些空气。而他这样会被弯腰的爱梅特赛尔克拉著亲吻，或者是拿已经沾了乳汁的手指去拉扯那舌头。每次这么做的时候光的肉穴总是咬得比较紧，让爱梅特赛尔克故意坏心眼地追问了几声他是不是就喜欢粗暴的来。

这强烈又淫乱的性爱让光短暂地忘却了自己做为英雄的身份，左右现在还没有到需要英雄上战场的时候，他也可以获得歇息稍稍沉醉在这性爱之中。也正是因为这般沉醉，光对爱梅特赛尔克许多带著情色的问题都点了头。在被操得软熟的时候，他答应了要给对方当小母牛，乖乖地打开肉穴让主人操。他答应了每天早上与晚上，只要对方想要他就会送上饱满的乳房，让对方直接喝到最新鲜的牛奶。这些荤话他不曾想过会在爱梅特赛尔克的嘴中说出，然而这又彷佛情人之间的嬉闹让光感到快乐与安心，就好像他们本来就该如此一般。

有著木板与稻草床的房间在他们接吻的时候消失，以太流动著把光带到了另外的地方。他落到了一张巨大的床上，无影继续操著他逼他说著喜欢。他被操得疲惫，就算无影改操他后穴的时候也没忘了在前面放点东西玩弄那水淋淋的部位。光几次在这床上睡去又醒来，最后就算他们没在做爱了也会赤身裸体地抱在一起。他确实履行了自己的诺言，抱著爱梅特赛尔克让对方趴在自己的胸口上，大口地喝下了那丰沛的乳汁。而爱梅特赛尔克在他胸前吸吮著他的乳首的时候，那双灵巧的手也会玩弄他的下体。光好几次被摸到了高潮，在给无影吃完乳汁以后又是用下体来接纳对方涨大的性器。

而等到艾欧泽亚的英雄回到拂晓，那已经是两个星期之后的事情。而或许是因为英雄常常如此，在战间休息时间会去帮助他人，也就没人询问太多。只有雅修特拉看了看他，像是想说什么又什么都没说。光心虚地躲闪了同伴的视线，而后来雅修特拉也没说什么只是继续拂晓的日常。在她看来，或许就算发生过什么光之战士也能够应对，那么既然光不想说她也不会逼问。只是雅修特拉大概永远不会知道，这并不是发生过什么，而是什么正在进行。

在不需要战斗的时候，光总是会回到那个特殊的房间，回到那有著漆黑大床与无影的房间。只要回到了那里，他原先恢复正常不会流出奶水的双乳会再次涨起，而底下那原本消失的器官也会重新出现。他会赤裸地爬上那张床，让开始抱怨到了冥界也要工作的冥王享用这乳汁。而过了一会儿他就能得到他的回报，那巨大的性器会插入他的体内，大量的精液会把他每个洞都给灌满。

END


End file.
